Naruto and Sasuke Hate Everything About Each Other
by Isika666
Summary: Naruto visits Sasuke at night for pleasure, yet he is seeking something more then that. When Sasuke realizes this he hates it, but he wants it. Love and Sex...are two completely different things. yaoi songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke and Naruto. Though I wish I did. The song I am using is Three Days Grace- I Hate Everything About You. But just so you all know, I WILL be changing some of the wording in the song to fit this fanfic the way I want to write it.

I love this Song and when I heard it I automatically thought of Naruto and Sasuke! It fits so well with them. I mean come on, they totally love each other. Of course this is my warped dirty mind talking here. Hope you like my little fanfic!

Sasuke and Naruto Hate Everything About Each Other- Songfic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat there at the base of the tree; there was a huge lump in his throat as flashes of the sparing match he had had with Sasuke today ran through his head. Kakashi sensei had made them fight each other as practice. - - (flashback)

Sasuke grabbed him from behind, snaking an arm around his waist and holding a kunai to his throat. Sasuke took this chance to whisper in his ear.

"I remember everything that happened last night. It was the first time you have ever spoken to me during one of our little midnight sessions." Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled away but all to soon Sasuke was on top on him, pinning him to the ground and straddling his hips. Sasuke leaned down, his face slightly red, and it was not because of the heat. Sasuke's hot breath against his ear sent shivers through his body. "You told me you loved me." Naruto eyes' flared and he kicked the Uchiha in the stomach and made him go flying. - - (flashback over)

Naruto stood up; he had forgotten that he had told Sasuke that last night. No he had not forgotten, but so badly did he want to forget it, but it made no difference. Starting today he would stop going to see Sasuke at night. To him, sex was not important, it was just a way to be with Sasuke, and in a way Sasuke would accept him. Naruto placed a hand on the tree; he was scared that he had ruined everything by telling Sasuke that he loved him. When really Naruto could care less about the Uchiha when they were apart, that is till now.

Every time I lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Sasuke lay there in his bed, thinking about Naruto and the way he had reacted when he had told him that he remembered Naruto telling him that he loved him. He remembered the first time Naruto had come to see him at night. - - (flashback)

Sasuke was asleep, till he felt and hand on his chest. He startled then looked up into the blue eyes of Naruto. He was slightly angry to see this loser here.

"Get out Naruto you pervert." Naruto did not move. He just sat there, staring at him

For the first few visits Naruto had done nothing but just sit there at the edge of the bed looking at him and every night Sasuke would tell him to leave or that he was annoying. But actually after the first few visits he would wait till midnight for Naruto, he actually liked his company. One night it changed, Naruto was sitting next to him on the bed looking at Sasuke, and Sasuke was just glaring at him. Sasuke had started to grow very fond of the visitor and wanted then them to do more than just stare at each other, but he would not tell Naruto this, he would show him.

His room-mate Kiba had known about Naruto coming to see Sasuke every other night and knew nothing would happened so never told anyone and was not bothered by it. He knew they would just sit and stare at each other for hours then Naruto would leave. But tonight was different Kiba found them doing more than just staring at each other. Kiba had looked out from underneath the covers to see Naruto sitting on top of Sasuke and they both were shirtless not to mention pants less.

"Holy SHIT!" Kiba yelled and went to the room next door to stay with Shino. Sasuke had snickered as Kiba left and went back to making love to Naruto. - - (flashback over)

Every time they would have sex Naruto would say nothing. Not a word, it was like he was a different person at night. He hated Naruto during the day, but at night he really had no feelings for him. He did not miss him when he left. Until now, now he feared he had ruined everything.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed and punched the tree in front of him. "I hate Sasuke! How the hell can I love him?!" Naruto punched the tree as hard at he could over and over. Images of the Uchiha flew through his head. His knuckles started to rip and tier. They bleed and stung bad, but he keep on going. The tree's bark scattered everywhere at once. "I don't love Sasuke, I can't love Sasuke." Naruto collapsed in front of the tree and he leaned his head forward against it. "But, then way did I go to see him night after night. Why does it feel so good to have him inside me?" Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"To Hell with him! I hate that loser!" Sasuke yelled jumping out of his bed and grabbing the lamp off the nightstand. He through it against the wall and it smashed into tiny pieces, glass flying everywhere. "I don't love him, I don't even like him! He is so god damn annoying!" Sasuke half ran over to the bookshelf and sent books flying. He trashed the room, rage controlling his every motion. He ripped his pillow in half and feathers flew everywhere. "No, I can't!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees. "But then way do I always look forward to touching his body." An image of Nartuo's hot and sweaty face flashed through his head. "No, I can't be?"

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Sasuke looked around the room. It was a mess, Neji, his new roommate, was going to spazz. Neji was after all a clean freak. Sasuke was breathing heavily and was hot. He needed some fresh air. He needed to clear his head. He left his apartment and walked through the village. It seemed that everyone was staring at him. Even though he knew they weren't, he could not help but feel like he was being watched. Like everyone knew about him and Naruto's nightly affairs. He walked till he reached the forest. He sighed and went in; he wanted to escape the eyesight of the villagers. As he walked further and deeper into the forest he started to hear someone crying and screaming, as if they were in pain. Sasuke followed the voice, all the while thinking about Naruto.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But i still don't miss you yet

Only when i stop to think about it

Sasuke got closer to the sound of the person crying and screaming he noticed it was a boy, and that the screams sound oh so familiar.

"There is no way, Naruto?" Sasuke came out form behind some bushes, making sure to be very quite. His eyes went wide and his throat became dry. There stood Naruto. Beads of sweat ran down his face and blood slowly dripped from his knuckles. Sasuke noticed that the tree Naruto was standing in front of looked as though someone had beaten it to the point of breaking. Blood was smeared all over the bare and broken tree trunk. Naruto was panting like he had been doing this for a while.

Sasuke wanted to run, he wanted to run far away from this place where Naruto was. Yet his feet where bolted to that spot and his eyes locked on the panting face of Naruto. He stared at him, a strong feeling of wanting filing up inside him. Yet then there came the rage that he keep stumbling across, the one thing he was trying to escape from. Love, not sex, love.

I hate everything about you  
Why do i love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do i love you

Naruto, breathed heavy and his mind was in a kind of relaxed daze. Not really thinking about anything yet everything came to mind. Sasuke, his past, Sasuke, the village, Sasuke….Sasuke…

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto hit the tree hard with the side of his bloody fist.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name being cursed. He watched as Naruto feel to his knees.

"Why! Why won't you get out of my head! I…I.." Naruto stopped in med sentence as he heard the soft sound of footfall. Turning around on his knees he became paralyzed with fear and heart-ach.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Sasuke bent down and touched Naruto's cheek. "No matter how many times I tell myself I hate you my heart says something else. Then my mind goes back to the night you first spoke to me while we were having sex. You told me you loved me." Naruto flinched at the soft touch and pulled away.

"You never gave me a response so I left you. So now I have decide it is pointless to continue seeing you like that." Naruto stood and went to walk around Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his shouldered and stared at him.

"So you mean to tell me that you're giving up. Your going to stop coming back to see me?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"What! No, it's just, its just all sex to you right. No feelings at all." Naruto started at the ground.

"That's not true."

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, not quite sure what he meant.

"At first it was just sex, that's all I wanted from you. I hated you and I was sure you hated me. You were just lonely and wanted some company, which would explain the lack of speaking." Naruto looked up at him. "But then, while we were doing it. You would get this look in your eyes. It was something deeper then pleasure. I knew what it was, but I ignored it. Thinking nether of us would let it be true." Sasuke pulled his hand away.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked up at him, his golden eyes shaking with uncertainty.

"Then, when you said you loved me. I hated it!" Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto backed up into the tree and Sasuke lend into him and placed his hand on the tree.

"Why did you hate it?" Naruto asked slightly scared of the answer.

"It meant you were stronger than me." Sasuke brought his right fingertips to touch Naruto's lips. "You weren't afraid to open your heart." Sasuke drew Naruto's jaw open with his thumb.

Naruto, quivered under the strong with soft touch.

"Come on, open your mouth." Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He bit down a little on Sasuke's thumb and refused to do as he was told.

"Don't tell me what to do." Naruto mumbled and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck then crashed their lips together.

I hate everything about you  
Why do i love you

You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

They both feel to the ground. Naruto on top of Sasuke. The fall was awkward and so was the landing. But they ignored their discomfort; because the only thing that they could think of was the kiss. Naruto darted his tongue into Sasuke's mouth without warning. Even though Sasuke tried to push him out with his own; Naruto was quick and tricky. He would not give up. Sasuke bit at Naruto lips drawing blood and a slight whimper from Naruto. The taste of blood mingled delicately with the kiss. Giving it a sense of danger and excitement. It drove both boys for more.

Sasuke reached up and started to undo Naruto's jacket. Naruto ignored this and started to kiss Sasuke' neck. Nipping at the particularly tender and soft flesh till it started to bleed.

"Ahhh…Naruto…" Sasuke slid Naruto's jacket as far off his shoulders as he could. Naruto sat up and looked down at the Uchiha below him.

"What?" Naruto's golden eyes were glazed over with lust and Sasuke saw this clearly.

"Nothing." Naruto shrugged and tore off his jacket the rest of the way as well at his shirt. He then placed his hands up under Sasuke's shirt and started to remove it, slowly. Taking the time to runs his nails softly over Sasuke's stomach. Causing Sasuke to gasp at each feather like touch. When he came to Sasuke's chest Sasuke's nipples had become hard with need. Naruto teasingly slid a finger over one. Sasuke moaned and started up at Naruto.

"You bitch." Sasuke glared. Naruto completely removed Sasuke's shirt and smiled. He then lend down and licked one of Sasuke's hard nipples.

"Youre the bitch today." Naruto licked it again, dragging his tongue around and over it.

"I hate you!" Sasuke said, his voice sounding musky, over come with desire. Naruto brought his face over Sasuke' s. They stared at each other for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"I hate you too." Naruto said, sounding serious. Then with a passion only lovers could feel, he kissed Sasuke. Pleasure and love rushing threw their bodies. It was unlike any kiss they had ever shared. It was a true kiss. A kiss meant to hold two people together forever. Then Naruto broke it and whispered.

"Yet I love you so much." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him down on top of him. No spaces separate their bodies.

"I love you too Naruto."

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do you love me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! It's finally done and over with! I love this songs, I love Naruto, But it took me forever to sit down and finish it! I know the ending is crappy. I hate endings, they suck! I hate them! So I hope everyone enjoyed it and please leave me comments.


End file.
